gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimmicks
Gimmicks are traits that users use in many of their posts. Examples include awful grammar of incessant supporting of a character. Many consider using a gimmick as a ticket to fame on the boards. Excessive Support of a Character * Michaeloll - Daisy(Particularly Daisy in her Sports Outfit) ** Same with Memoryman3 * BigBootyJynx '- Jynx * 'KAMMYqueen- Kammy Koopa * NintendoIsBeast- Dark Pit * energyman2289 - Captain Stabbin' * LordCarlisle - Ghirahim * ChibiDialga - Lucas * Captain_Falcon - Charizard, Cloud Strife * NotSnowske- Metal Face * GOOMYLORD1211 - GOOMY * RabnadSkubla - Lady Palutena * Brawl578 - Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Falloffcliffman - Ice Climbers * Wolfe - Wolf (Didn't see that coming!) * ComeOnAlvin - Alvin (Yes, really.) * 7NATOR - Shadow as a unique character * Kooky von Koopa - Geno * JigglyPunk - Son Goku * DOTBHDD - Shantae, Hello Kitty * GJPrincess - Shovel Knight, Steve, Hollow Knight * [[ShockingKnock|'ShockingKnock']] - Isabelle * Frothingslosh - Shantae/Shantal, Sora (and a plethora of other Kingdom Hearts characters), Ashley, Waluigi/Waligie, Isaac/Issac * CuteChihuahua - Almost any female character under the age of 16, particularly Ashley and Lana from Pokemon Sun & Moon. Excessive Hatred of a Character * [[Rayquaza487|'Rayquaza487']]' '- Ridley * [[CuteChihuahua|'CuteChihuahua']] - Pit , Palutena , Piranha plant , lillie and litteraly every 3rd party character * Michaeloll - Waluigi, King K. Drool, Ghira, Rosaline * Mikokiri - Greninja *'GoddessRosal1na' - Characters from niche franchises like Fire Emblem. *'BluePeachClone '- Pretty much every character, especially Rosalina. * BouncingFish - Lucina. * Ecylis - Wii Fit Trainer * Cutthemac16 - Isaac * Captain_Falcon - Mario (balance-wise), and any character perceived as a "sacred cow" or a "contrarian hipster favorite" ** Same with Mudkip In Space except when he backpedalled and actually liked King K. Rool all along as soon as he was announced as a newcomer * [[RoyalHo-oh|'RoyalHo-oh']] - Any character not rich or a god. * ThisAnvil - Chrob * [[BigBootyJynx|'BigBootyJynx']] - Frosl * GOOMYLORD1211 - WTF * DerekMorganFBI - Lucina * Pnkgoldcatpeach- Jiggly, Mario in his Dr Outfit , Falco, Sheik * Aero-Mach - Captain Falcon * 7lightsXIII - Robin (combined with excessive support of Chrom and Kamui) * Stealth__ - Snake * SmashBurb - Every single character in existence * GJPrincess - Bomberman, Shantae * LnV - Incineroar, Steve * FlameEagle25/AzureHero - Ridley, King K. Rool, Banjo and Kazooie, any character owned by Konami. Excessive Support of a Series *'RotomGuy3' - Pikmin *'QueenLUCiNA' - Fire Emblem *'GoddessRosal1na' - Mario * D4C's Love Train - Rhythm Heaven * SleepyMunchlax1 - Pokémon * [[RotoM1293|'RotoM1293']] - Dragon Quest Excessive Hatred of a Series * GoddessRosal1na - Any series that isn't Mario * [[CuteChihuahua|'Cutechihuahua']] - Anything related to Sakurai + all 3rd parties * JohnTeetor - Kid Icarus * ThisAnvil - Fire Emblem * SameOldLove6 - Mother, Fire Emblem, Mega Man * [[LnV|'LnV']] - Pokemon * The entire board collectively - Fire Emblem Different Way of Typing * geno4life - Bolding random words and overuse of emoticons. * Candeles - Speaks in a stereotypical French way. * [[GoddessRosal1na|'GoddessRosal1na']] - Talks in all italics and *giggles hysterically*. * [[Dedekong|'Dedekong']] - Capitalizes words in the title for EMPHASIS. * Yoshi2010 - Speaks stereotypically British. * DMC_Trixie - Talks in the third person and roleplays as Trixie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * QueenLUCiNA - Will *draw her blade* then *impale you* for having stupid opinions then *sheath her blade* after crushing your miserable existence. * Radori - Has different ways of bumping threads by saying "Rise" or the Up Special Move of a character's moveset. * GrandmastrRobin - Always posts a picture of his expression, and everything typed is in a quote-box. * [[RoyalHo-oh|'RoyalHo-oh']] - Types with the best grammar possible and always keeps a thesaurus around so he can seem above all the plebs he is educating. * [[Adumigan|'Adumigan']]' '- Speaks like a stereotypical white girl. * GoddessPalutena - Roleplays as Lady Palutena, and uses lots of cute Asian smileys and tildes because that's how cute anime girls like her talk~! ^-^ * AnimeaAlvin - Only speaks in lowercase, italics, and uses no grammar. It stops when it gets VERY upset. Like VERY VERY pissed off. * The_Korey - Randomly substitutes instances of the letter C with a K. * WolfRulez64 '- I'm not trying to throw shade, sis, but she does call everyone a female. Sorry gurl. * 'ShockingKnock - Also ends every sentence with three end marks!!! Or... Just stops... In the middle... Of them... And sometimes jsutjhuid suifashfjiajf09awpfjaew * SmashHype- Use both "Code" and "Bold" option and sometimes the "cite" option because using a custom font (Comic Sans MS) + Code makes Gfaqs less boring and give such unique flavor in text Other *'Roleplayers' - Self explanatory. Most commonly in Attack of the Playable Characters flavor. *'NoJobBob' - Except his troll topics to get at least one: "Get a job, bob." * NintendoIsBeast- Hates almost every character. * Trivio - Constantly refers to herself as a female gamer and refuses to give out her Facebook. * User728 - Has many unpopular opinions and makes sure everyone knows. * Blulightning - Points out nonexistent logic fallacies and is very aggressive. * NessInEagleland - Hates ing everything, except Lucina. * quinfordmac - WWE Ice Cream Bars * Mikokiri '- Sarcasm polls and insists that Marth is the prettiest princess. * 'energyman2289 - Gets ing pissed whenever he is post 21. * Radori '- Feels the need to announce when he gets post 2, 51, 69, 101, 151, 201 etc. * 'D4C's Love Train - WHAT A BUNCH OF JOKERS. * [[Swiftie Muggle|'Swiftie Muggle']]' '- Adds tumblr references in EVERYTHING and ends topics withwords such as Loserly ''and catch phrases such as ''Know your Place. * [[NoSympathyIke|'NoSympathyIke']] - Posts that fans of disconfirmed or cut characters will get no sympathy from him. Also posts variations of other Ike quotes (as well as that one). * [[TailLover|'TailLover']] - Really loves tails. * LimboStudios - Bashes anything remotely anime- or weeb- related while worshipping Donkey Kong, Metroid and Metal Gear, often resorting to childish death threats and similar idiocies. * OwainHas11Toes - Really loves feet. Moreover, a lame (and gross) ripoff of TailLover's gimmick. * JohnTeetor - Has about a million different gimmicks, his most infamous one being a "girl gamer" like Trivio. Turns out he was actually player hater. * Wyncorp - Posts in every topic with "PSA" in the title pretending that it means Project Smash Attacks. * DMGirl - Posts constantly about Meta Knight and the Kirby series. She's a big fan. * precita - Constantly makes tryhard topics about subjects are . * Falloffcliffman - Thinks the Ice Climbers are attractive and makes sure everyone knows. * GF Sybb - Only makes topics asking how fat Samus's is. * marioforever97 - Basically GF_Sybb but with Peach. * taoxadasa - Like marioforever97, but for Palutena and Lucina * Cutthemac - Proud weeaboo, and considers anyone who likes western characters a "westaboo". * Unknown Force - Has a mive hatred towards Smash Bros. for the 3DS. * Typhlozard - Consistently claimed Falco is overpowered. * Ulk - Always tries their hardest to win an argument, sometimes with walls of text as well. * iron610 - "Remove Animea" and the head of the [http://gfaqssb.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Animea Animea Removal Conference] * Captain_Falcon - Complains when people bash something he likes (such as Charizard or The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) while simultaneously praising something that's the opposite (such as a "contrarian hipster" character or Wind Waker). * Megaman_Jolteon - Makes generalizations very often, very quickly. * Frothingslosh - Bad typing and spelling, obsessively posts about the same characters (most well known for waligie and shantal), makes a ton of alt accounts that type the same way and support the same characters but denies that they're him. * Dragonage2ftw - @'s people despite it being absolutely unnecessary half the time. * FlameEagle25 - Super Smash Bros. Neo, New Valver Heroes, and Nico Yazawa posting. * SilentDarkway - Obsesses over any sort of Smash Bros. game mod, usually Project M. * UnwipedPooStain - Uses his username for shock value, oftentimes baiting with usual dead horse topics. ** FoulScentedFart - Trying to be the next UnwipedPooStain but failing. FSF has had many accounts banned before. * Latino_King - Flaunting his million freaky everywhere while not actually contributing to actual topics about the game. * CuteChihuahua - "Respects" little girls except Ultimate Zelda (whom he calls "Soylda"), denies that he's a and accuses others of "slandering", also shows disdain for female characters with mammaries. * Tinfoil - Wood Man memes * Girl_Corrin/Marth/Robin - Obsessed with FE female characters (and users) and claims that he's gonna play Smash Bros online with a 14-year-old girl. Denies being a . Also has a ton of unknown alts. * SalsaGirl - Next GJPrincess alt. Good username, AWFUL gimmick. * LnV - Calls others toddlers (understandable), edits their posts in insulting ways (Nothing to see here just a normal Gfaqs user), generally recycling already-stale gimmicks from older users (still better than 70% gfaqs users) * SmashHype - Use a Sans GIF in every reply to CC2 and Tracks him down but had NEVER reported him, he missed a gloden chance to do so and now he's banned by ''him, ''he even taunted him in discord... F * Ohmygosh Josh - Self-loathing * Braptain_Toad Trivia *Gimmicks are dumb. *Gimmicks are stupid. *Graham Cracker. Category:Terminology Category:Absolutely Disgusting Category:Get a job, Bob. Category:Gr8 b8 m8 i r8 8/8